


破音的弦

by Xylophone323



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2对1, M/M, 单恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: Hyung听见了小提琴的声音，却不知道来自哪一把，也不知道他在期待着哪一把。
Relationships: Hyung Suk Bae/Brett Yang, Hyung Suk Bae/Eddy Chen
Kudos: 6





	破音的弦

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：陈→裴←杨，裴ALL很重要再说一次
> 
> 欧巴太多苦情ex文学了，cello gang流泪为他写一个双琴都追他的故事。

Brett遇见Hyung是在悉尼，他记得那天的种种：冒着灰烟的渡轮，准时转动的港湾大桥，还有歌剧院前望而生畏的楼梯上游客熙攘。他们在后门相遇，Hyung走在Brett的前面，自动门关上时只剩下来回的脚步声。

歌剧院的后台走廊很小，好像勉强能容纳大提琴盒的宽度，Brett无意识地低头跟着前面那个人左转右转，却在某一个拐角突然停下。

“抱歉，你知道怎么去乐团的准备室吗？”

Brett抬起头，他看见大提琴手衬衫袖上还有一道明显的松香灰，和自己相同的亚裔面孔，隔着两副眼镜对视。Brett点点头，他从狭小的过道挤到前方，两人的肩膀堪堪擦过，大提琴的琴盒轻晃了一下，把白炽灯的光源挡住了。Brett听见微不可闻的沮丧叹息声，他不自觉地想道对方是否对自己太过严苛。

“你是来参加今年的奖学金项目……？”Brett无意义地搭讪，他偶尔听见肩带在布料上摩擦的声音，对方稍显害羞。

“Hyung，我该怎么称呼你？”他们在准备室门前局促地握了一下手，大提琴手的指节分明，比Brett的大上一圈，温暖而有力。

后来他们一起出去喝酒，一起听演奏会，一起沿着环形码头的人行道走回车站无数次。他与Brett身边的朋友都不一样，始终谦逊，始终诚恳，似乎从来没有偏离理智的时候。

Hyung最接近疯狂的时候，Brett只记得一次。演奏会结束的时候已经夜深，他们走在所有人的最后，海边的夜风吹得人发冷。Brett的左手仍然无意识地按着刚才演奏的旋律，澎湃的心情按捺不住，他甚至踉跄了一下拽住了Hyung的外套。

“等一下，”Hyung放下了身后的琴盒，他也指了指Brett的，“把你的琴拿出来。”

Brett有些疑惑，但依旧照着他的话把琴架到肩上，Hyung小心地摘下了眼镜，挂在领口，朝Brett笑了一下——他在演奏喜爱的曲子时常常这么做。最后他们在冽冽风中合奏了一曲，Brett的余光瞥见在Hyung轻盈的琴弓跳出一支探戈，他们默契得像是合作过成百上千遍。没有听众，甚至没有行人，路灯偏黄的灯光照出两道影子粘在一起。

厚重的声音划破空气，在乐曲结束之前，一只酒瓶砸在Brett身上，钝痛感在小腿上泛出一片淤青，玻璃瓶在地上滚了几圈向下坡滑去。“吵死了。”从阴影处传来沙哑的挑衅，跌跌撞撞的人影扶着墙壁还在喘气。

Brett还没有反应过来，Hyung已经把大提琴和琴弓都递给了他，他弯腰捡起了那只酒瓶向前追了几步，像扔标枪一样投掷出去。Brett惊讶得说不出话来，万幸瓶子没有砸到醉汉的脑门上，只是敲到了他的手臂最后摔了个粉碎。他看见Hyung回来的时候重新戴上眼镜，在镜片后面又重新变回了那片波澜不惊的海。

“你……要是砸到他就出事了。”Brett的两只手各拿了一把琴，被锁在原地动弹不得，他只有语气中焦灼万分，才好像让他追上Hyung的脚步。

Hyung接过自己的琴收好，他蹲下身没有回答Brett，只是去查看刚才被酒瓶敲到的伤处，卷起裤边之后露出的皮肤感觉到了凉意：“疼吗？”

“只是蹭到一下，没关系。”Brett下意识瑟缩了一下，他提起琴盒想要往后躲，Hyung却把手覆上了淤青，刚才还隐隐作痛的小腿立刻站不平稳。Hyung抿嘴不满地看向他，他半蹲下示意自己可以背着Brett。

“可是你的琴怎么拿……”他还没有说完，Hyung就用力拽了一下Brett的腰，让他倚在自己背上，然后抓着大腿硬把Brett背了起来。他的手指颤抖着扣住大提琴盒的把手，几乎快要拿不住。

“我有一次带着两把琴从学校走到火车站，差不多就是这样的。”Hyung的步速很艰难，但他仍然试着用轻松的语气去安慰对方，而Brett甚至不敢呼吸，生怕吸入一口氧气也会对Hyung造成更多的负担。

末班车开得很慢，Hyung在他前几站就要下车，他再三询问Brett是不是需要帮助，但Brett都回绝了。有一股陌生又酸涩的情绪在他的舌尖酝酿，几乎就要忍不住脱口而出了，他不能再冒险和Hyung如此亲密地相处下去。

他从来没有把Hyung介绍给Eddy，即便他们默契无间，出双入对，Brett却下意识地想要把这个特别的朋友藏起来，藏了几年。

再见到Hyung是很久以后的事情了，久到对方打开门时，Brett突然呼吸急促起来。他看见Hyung本来有些叛逆的发型变得普通，这次换他住在了布里斯班。他们坐在沙发两端抱怨着网速和偏冷的天气，但便宜的租金确实比悉尼的市区更亲民一些。两人一路聊了很久，Hyung说他很少主动去看Brett的频道，但身边的朋友同事总是频频提起，开玩笑说不知道现在和Brett喝酒是不是还需要打电话预约。

Eddy是从另一场临时活动赶过来的，他比Brett晚到一些，一边念叨着久仰大名一边开始打探起Hyung家里的摆设。Eddy对什么都好奇，丢在茶几上的托马斯弦空包装，斜靠在角落的等身镜，已经生锈的节拍器。他跟在Hyung的身后把半大的房间看了一遍，Brett却只是坐在原地出神地捧着一杯白开水。

有一瞬间，Eddy看不透自己相交十多年的挚友在想什么。

“再晚一些时间客厅的光线就会暗许多，我们先开始录视频吧。”Hyung往他们两人手里一人塞了一把大提琴，Eddy吵吵嚷嚷地挥舞着琴弓，Brett看见Hyung握着Eddy的手纠正他的持弓姿势时，不着痕迹地皱了一下眉头。

录影过程中说笑打闹的时间过得很快，摄像机的红点不再跳动时，三个人都松了一口气。Eddy从口袋摸出手机递给Hyung加上了联系方式，他们现在在聊无关紧要的事，像是Brett过去会在酒吧里谈天说地的话题，现在却以第三人称看着这一切。

很快Brett意识到，Eddy的眼神与往常都不一样，他了解对方就像了解自己。Eddy狂热地相信一见钟情，先前的亲密关系无一不因此把他刺得遍体鳞伤，但过不了多久，Eddy又会重新拼凑起那颗只剩碎屑的心。他是个无可救药的浪漫主义者，像是21世纪的勃拉姆斯，早在心中谱出恢弘乐章，又如此密不透风地克制。

可是这一次不同，Eddy干涸的双眼里望见太阳，空气里似乎燃着焦灼的味道，焚烧的热息蔓延几近到Brett的鼻尖。他知道好友向来爱慕强者，在征服的交锋中尝到甜蜜滋味。Eddy转头看见Brett的表情，也许早就知道什么，犹豫地收回了悬在空中的手，背起琴盒与Hyung告别。

“你和Hyung……”Eddy坐在副驾驶上摆弄着装满了琴谱的文件夹，他的指甲不停地拨动塑封条上的缺口，缝隙变得越来越长。

“只是做过一年同事，如果你要问的是这件事。”Brett抓着方向盘，他把油门踩得很紧，指针在限速的数字上摇摆。

Brett伸手停下了播放器里的曲子，只有高速的风啸渐渐变得震耳欲聋。Eddy最后还是撕破了那张塑料文件袋，他用手抚平了打印谱的褶皱压回夹子下，他的语气暧昧不清：“那你会同意吗？”

同意什么？Brett不用去问，他也应该知道，Eddy摇摇晃晃地握着最后那一点自尊，向他请求许可，那一颗被Brett私心挡住的星星，在悉尼码头的夜空只为他而点亮过。

为什么不呢，Brett想，但是他大概不会祝福他们。

在布里斯班余下几天里，Eddy总是匆匆忙忙地出门又在深夜回来，录制视频的时候也会忍不住拿起手机去看时间。Brett认识那辆送他回来的SUV，还有驾驶座上的那个人。起先Brett会等听到楼下引擎熄灭的声音，后来他只留一盏玄关的夜灯，到了要启程的前两天，Eddy叼着吐司片含糊不清地说今晚不会回来了。

他们都在用最含蓄的方式离Brett越来越远。

今天约会的日程是Hyung安排的，他对目的地只字不提，一个劲地对Eddy的猜测摇头。

“滑冰场？”他们步入体育活动中心，隔着玻璃能看见仿若一块由冰结成的湖面，在灯光下夺目的映出缤纷颜色。

这是Hyung埋在盒底的秘密，连Brett都不曾了解的过去。他现在敞亮地捧给Eddy看，眼里闪烁出略带兴奋的神色。大提琴是他无垠的梦，速滑则是他在儿时悄悄背离的期许，他似乎总是在取舍选择。

Hyung在Eddy的身侧跟随着，他看见Eddy抓着栏杆浑身僵硬地一步一步迈着，鞋底的刀刃在冰面上划下七歪八扭的紧张痕迹。Hyung从鼻腔里轻轻哼出笑意，他牵起Eddy的左手：“闭上眼睛，跟着我。”

“不行！我连睁着眼睛都快要……”Eddy惊呼了一声，被惯性带来的力量推了一把，上身向前冲倒，险些站不稳，“我都快要摔跤了！我不是不相信你，我不相信我自己。”

“闭上眼睛，想象……这里是舞台，乐曲慢慢把你拉进观众。”Hyung轻吟起《冬日之梦》，Eddy笑着说了一句音乐宅，随后把两只手都交给Hyung，自己则闭上眼睛，被引导着向前移动。

周围的交谈和孩子的嬉闹融进了冷气里，Eddy眯着眼睛偷看，他看见Hyung也正看着自己。光是如此温柔的视线就令他沉醉，只是Eddy却无法对那一丝杂音视而不见……他的性格太较真，身边的人或多或少地会评价他是完美主义者，纯粹得容不下半点其他。

“我们这样算是在交往吗？”Eddy坐在长凳上，Hyung向他递来了一瓶矿泉水，雾汽朦朦胧胧地包裹住瓶身，手指发凉。

Hyung愣了一下，他的耳尖泛红，难得地羞赧：“视乎你如何看待。”

“在那之前，我有一个问题想让你回答。”Eddy的手指无意识地去拨弄矿泉水瓶上的塑料贴纸，“告诉我，Brett对于你是什么样的关系。我知道他永远都不会背叛我，或许甚至不会流露出任何不满，但你呢？我想要一个明确的答案。”

Hyung提了一口气，到底觉得喉咙发不出任何声音。

比起来时愉快的气氛，现在的车厢内沉淀着诡异的无言。“我会等你的答案，无论如何，是或者否。”Eddy解开了安全带，下车之前他的视线紧紧盯着减速镜里的前方，高层公寓里有一盏微弱的夜灯泛着柔软的光。

回程的途中，他的脑中不停地回响着Eddy的话。

Hyung锁好了门，关上灯，把手机扔在一边，屏幕还在黑暗之中一闪一闪地弹着消息，他拨下了静音键。他驾轻就熟地从支架上拿出了大提琴，不是他在乐团中演奏的那两把，也不是以前教学生用的那把，而是他学生时代一直保存在琴箱里的那把。太久没有演奏的乐器发出怪异的走音旋律，Hyung花了很久去校准了音，阖上眼，按下了和弦。

音调向上爬升，直至指板的末端一节，Hyung最后奏出一个刺耳的E6，在迷惘中被琴弓割得粉碎。琴弦仍然震颤着，他想去听，情绪却把音符全都抹乱了，空旷的木箱里和小提琴发出一样的共振，究竟是哪一把在响？

他又在期待着哪一把会响？

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。


End file.
